I Can Do It By Myself!
by IAmNotASardine
Summary: Ciel gets angry at Sebastian for not making him sweets. Oneshot


**A/n**- I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Ciel was hungry.

Usually when the boy was hungry, even the tiniest bit, his attitude alternated from calm and reserved to venomous and agitated. Nobody dared disobey his request for sweets and tea.

Except for Sebastian...

He got so sick of that lamebrain at times. Sebastian in his opinion, was the most annoying, vexatious, toilsome, and freakiest man he's ever met in his 12 short and stressful years of existence.

The young Earl's anger bubbled even more just thinking about what Sebastian did to him earlier...the nerve!

_He was hungry. He called for Sebastian. He came to his room. _

"_Yes Bocchan?"_

_"Get me something sweet."_

_"I can't."_

_"What the hell do you mean 'you can't'? Your legs and arms operate just fine Sebastian, quit pretending to be crippled. Now go get me what I asked."_

_"Young Master...I think you're not getting what I meant by 'I can't.'"_

_Ciel glowered darkly at the imbecile. "FINE SEBASTIAN. Then what DID you mean?" His temper quickly was starting to grow at Sebastian's......cretinness. He wondered if that was even a word._

_"I meant that, dinner is being prepared at the moment. You'll spoil your appetite if you eat sweets now."_

_"I don't really care. I don't eat stew. Now go get me my sweets. NOW SEBASTIAN."_

_The demon smirked devilishly at his young master's edginess. It did Sebastian such pleasures to see the boy's feathers ruffled.  
_

_"No. I simply can't."_

_"I ORDER YOU TO!" Ciel yelled._

_Ignoring his request, Sebastian waltzed to the door and proceeded to exit hastily before Ciel REALLY got mad. Sometimes Ciel could get very difficult, and dealing with it while trying to prepare dinner was a waste of time to Sebastian. _

_"Bye Bocchan!"_

_He left. Ciel screamed. He also angrily pounded his fist on the desk. _

Remembering earlier made him want to strangle Sebastian.

Ciel's tummy growled. He needed food. Sweets. Tea. Strawberries.

He needed a parfait. NOW. And strawberries.

And what better to quell his appetence than a heavenly _**strawberry**_ parfait?

It was settled. He didn't need that moron to do anything for him! How hard was it to make a parfait? NOT HARD! He could do it! He was a Phantomhive for sakes! Phantomhives can do anything!

Confidence rose within Ciel's being. He was gonna show Sebastian who the boss in this house was!

* * *

Ciel marched pridefully down to where the kitchen area was, which he NEVER went.

He went to enter the kitchen, but saw Sebastian cooking something in a pot. He hid behind the door and watched to see if the demon would leave so he could make his sweets and hurry back to his office.

As he thought, an idea struck his mind. He would have to lure Sebastian away from the kitchen...but how?

Maylene walked past Ciel, making her way to the library it looked. Before she could get away, Ciel whispered to her.

"Psssttt...Maylene!"

"OH!!! BOCCHAN!"

"SHUSH!" He whispered rather threateningly.

"Oh...sorry. What is it Bocchan?" She whispered back.

"I need you to go get me a kitten. When you do, go put it where Sebastian can see it outside, and go tell him that Pluto burnt the trees. That way, he'll go outside and the kitten will distract him."

"Oh. Okay!"

She hurried away to do what Ciel asked. The Earl now satisfied with his plan, sneered quietly, while peeking at Sebastian who was now chopping carrots.

* * *

As soon as Maylene did what Ciel requested, as predicted, Sebastian went outside to investigate. Perfect. Ciel entered the kitchen.

His tummy was growling and it said to him "I NEED SWEETS NOW."

Ciel pondered for a moment, trying to recall the ingredients Sebastian made his parfaits with. "Okay....strawberries." He checked the icebox.

None.

"Bard!"

The man came flying into the kitchen 5 seconds after Ciel's call as if he were on cue. "YES!" He saluted.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Go get me some strawberries. And make sure they're ripe." Bard replied with a 'yes sir' and scrambled away to fulfill his master's request.

"Now then...yogurt. Where's the yogurt..." He rummaged through the icebox, eventually finding some vanilla yogurt. He grabbed the container and set it on the counter.

"Honey....where the hell is the honey?"

Ciel looked up at the cabinet, which to his height seemed miles away. "BARD!"

"Yeah?"

Ciel jumped startlingly at how fast the man was there. "HEY! How'd you get here so fast?"

"I was....er.....I...I GOT YOUR STRAWBERRIES!" He held up a basket.

"Never mind, I don't want to know. Just go get me a ladder."

"Why don't you just use a chair...Bocchan?"

"Good idea." Ciel dragged a stool over underneath the cabinet and climbed atop. He made his way through the food, until he found the little golden bear of sweetness.

He leapt off the stool and grabbed a bowl.

Ciel snatched the basket from Bard and dumped the whole thing into the bowl, not bothering to wash them or rid of the green leaves. Grabbing a spoon, he then glopped three big spoonfuls of yogurt into the bowl along with the strawberries. Lastly was the honey.

"Now..." The young boy carefully held the small bear bottle over a spoon, and squeezed the mixture out. His concentration showed as he stuck his tongue out slightly from the left side of his mouth. The spooning in honey was getting him nowhere, so he just squeezed the whole thing into the bowl and tossed the empty bottle randomly across the kitchen, hitting Bard in the face.

"OWWW!!!!"

"Now to mix it."

Ciel took another spoon, one 3 times larger than the first and stirred the mixture until it visually told him it was done.

"There."

"Bocchan....what are you doing?"

The two spun around to find Sebastian grinning, leaning on the door's entrance-way with his arms crossed.

"Go away you ignoramus!" Ciel spat. He didn't have time for Sebastian's games. All he was going to do was irritate Ciel.

"My, my Bocchan. I thought I told you that sweets would spoil your appetite. Looks like you didn't listen."

"I don't have to listen to you!"

"Okay. Do as you please."

Ciel glared at him before taking the spoon and testing his creation which to him, seemed fantastic. But soon after, his facial expression changed to a sour look.

"YUCK! What is that rotten taste?!"

"Oh, the yogurt is 4 months expired." Sebastian noted.

"Eeeeeeewwwwwww!!!" Ciel threw the bowl in the trash. "I GIVE UP!!!!!" He yelled before going to go back to his office hungry. Sebastian stopped him. He knelt down and met the boy's eyesight.

"How about I make you one, Bocchan?"

"You said earlier that I couldn't have sweets."

"Yes...I did."

"So, why are you all of a sudden changing your mind?"

"Because..." Sebastian mused.

"Because, WHY?"

"Because because."

"Because WHY SEBASTIAN?"

"Because because because."

"DAMMIT SEBASTIAN!!!!!!!"

"Oh, never mind, I changed my mind."

"URRRGHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

* * *

A/n- Review please!


End file.
